Scarlet Skies
by LackingSanityRawr
Summary: This is Scarlett's story on how she met her best friend, Krys (Krystal Winters). Basically, it's going back before the time of my previous story - Chasing Stars- and explaining a bit more about the characters and how they all met. This was actually my first story, and Chasing Stars is my latest (just to confuse you all even more). Like I said I suck at summaries! Please Review! c:
1. Chapter 1

I had just got off the phone to Chase, who had called to tell me that Katie had quit the band and we desperately needed a new guitarist, when I walked straight into someone, sending us both tumbling backwards, and the contents of or hands crashing to the floor.

''I'm so sorry, here let me help you!'' I fumbled around picking up all the papers which were scattered along the floor.

''No it's all my fault, too caught up in my music to look where I'm going,'' She replied, ''Probably not the greatest first impression at a new school, huh?''

''Just nerves. Trust me by the end of the day you'll be fine. Besides, you've already made your first friend. I'm Scarlett.'' I held out my hand, which she shook, and then smiled.

''Krys. Thanks for the help, but I'd better get to the principle's office.'' She said gratefully, as she took her stuff back from me. ''Thanks again and I'll see you around, right?''

''Sure, see ya Krys'' I smiled and turned the other way.

''So what you're saying is... cats are going to take over the world?'' Chase ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, and let out a sigh.

''Yep, pretty much,'' Yet again, our conversation had led to the topic of cats, and how they're going to take over the world, which the TOTALLY are by the way.

''Hey, guys. Who's that?'' Tommy nodded in the direction of the door, but was ignored, as to the current battle Chase and I were in.

''They are not!'' Chase moaned leaning forward in his chair.

I jumped up and banged my fists on the desk.

''They are too!'' I yelled.

''Are NOT!'' He leapt up in front of me.

I grabbed his collar, as a familiar brunette sat down next to me, ''Don't, ARGUE WITH ME!''

I glared as him, as he good closer to my face each second.

Over the past 3 years, Chase had changed from an annoying, short, deviant, little brat, to an equally annoying, tall, good-looking, idiotic, dare I say, heart breaker. None the less, he was still Chase, and I hated his guts.

At that moment I noticed myself getting flustered, so I let go of him and sank back into my chair.

The brunette beside me smiled.

''Hey.''

''Hey... you?'' I squinted my eyes, trying hard to remember who she was.

''Krys...''

''Krys! I knew that!'' I gave a knowing look, though i could tell both Tommy, and Krys could see i had no recollection of her at all.

Chase on the other hand, looked about as confused as I did.

''Do I know you ?''

Krys gave a sickening sweet smile. Something that I was notorious for.

''You haven't told your boyfriend about me?''

BOYFRIEND?! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!

''THAT _THING-_'' I started,

''Chase...'' Chase cut in, as I turned to point a finger at him.

''_THING_,'' I said once more, ''is NOT my BOYFRIEND!''

''Could of fooled me.''

As the final school bell of the day rang, i stuffed my music book into my bag. I had to catch Krys before she left, and so i sprinted to the parking lot, where I saw her walking towards a motorbike.

''Hey, new kid!'' I yelled.

''My name, is Krys!'' She shouted back.

''Same diff! So where are you going?''

''Home?'' her voice was full of doubt, ''Why?''

''You wanna come hang out with me?''

She paused for a moent, then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

''Yeah sure, why not. Let me just text my aunt.''

We ended up in the internet cafe in the dentre of town, the one that Chase, Tommy and I pereodically hung out in. When we arrived we saw that Chase and Tommy were already waiting on us in our usual booth. But Tommy had brought a surprise. Katie. She was huddled p next to him. So close to him in fact, that i swear she had a theory, that if she got close enough she would morph into part of him.

Avoiding the sickly love birds, i sat down next to Chase, and stretched my legs out across him, flicking his head.

''I see you've taken a shower? I didn't realise it was your birthday.'' I laughed at him, and as did Krys.

Chase, used to my sarcastic comments, simply pinched my leg trough my jeans, but on hearing Krys laugh, he turned to her, giving her a death glare.

''What you laughing at new kid?'' He growled.

''Hey, don't be so mean dude,'' Tommy spoke up, which was very unusual. He very rarely spoke without permission when Katie was around.

''I was only having a joke man, calm down,'' Chase's grip tightened on my thigh, as he grew angry at Tommy's sudden outburst.

''Yeah, well maybe trying to scare the new girl when she's still settling in, isn't the best idea. Did you think about that, brainless?'' Tommy stood up and stormed off, with Katie trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Chase turned to us smiling.

''Wanna go eavesdrop?''

''Yeah brainless!'' I laughed as Krys 'duh'd at him.

We huddled around a small crack in the door of the back room, where we saw Tommy and Katie go in.

''Why did you defend her?'' Katie's voice wailed.

Tommy yelled back, ''Maybe, I was just being nice!''

A shrill laugh echoed around the room. ''no no no, sweety, we aren't nice. _Especially_ not to new kids with annoying accents.''

Krys growled, ''She did NOT just diss my accent!''

''Personally, I think it's cute,'' I smiled.

''Yeah, I'd love to be Spanish.'' Chase... what an idiot.

I sighed and flicked his head, ''Scottish, brainless.''

''Didn't I say that?''

''Just shut up, they're gonna hear us!''

Chase looked up at me and gave me a hurt look ''but you-''

''SHHHH!'' I interrupted, pushing my finger against his lips.

''Yeah? well we're over!'' Katie's annoyingly high-pitched voice squeaked.

''HALLELUJAH!'' Tommy shouted back, his footsteps getting louder.

We practically sprinted back to the booth, and fumbled back into the positions we were in before he had left.

As he approached, he gave us that look, telling us he knew that we knew. I stood up and embraced him.

''Aw, are you okay?'' I asked.

''I'm great actually.'' He looked bewildered, as he sort of half patted my back.

''So... you're not upset?''

''No? why would I be?''

A look of horror was spread across my face, as i backed away from him, only to step forward and slap his arm.

''THEN GET AWAY FROM ME! You KNOW I hate hugs!''

''Finally, someone that understands me,'' Krys smiles, causing the boys to laugh.

''Just one question guys; why were you eavesdropping?'' Tommy looked at us curiously.

Automatically, I started blaming Chase, whereas Krys simply raised her hand.

''I'm still new here, and do not know the terms and conditions of this friendship.'' she said, smiling innocently.

''Right answer newbie,'' Tommy smiled back.

It was the first time he'd actually smiled since he'd started dating that she-devil, and that's a lot coming from me.

''I'm so tired,'' I yawned, huddling into Chase's back.

''Why don't you try sleeping?'' he smiled sarcastically.

''No way.'' I moaned, pinching his cheek. Once we had left the café, Krys had gone home on her motorbike, and Tommy had work, so I decided I'd walk home with Chase.

Walk meaning Chase carrying me on his back, and home meaning my Grandma's old house. Coincidently, Chase lived there with me, only because he had no where else to stay, and we had been friends since we were in diapers.

My Grandma's house may have been a huge mansion, with a pool, and about 60, maybe 70 different rooms and secret hiding places, and it was pretty cool... okay, insanely awesome, but it definitely wasn't a home.

''So...'' Chase whispered into my ear as I slung my head over his shoulder, ''Krys is pretty cool, huh?''

''Yup,' As we approached the door, he put me down, as so I could unlock it. He had his own key, but the idiot never remembered to take it anywhere, so often ended up locking himself out, and having to wait for me on the doorstep, through all weathers. ''She's... cool.'''

He shut the door behind himself, then pulled his leather jacket off and hung it over the banister at the bottom of the stairs. An evil, cunning sort of smirk was spread across his face.

''Don't you DARE hit on her Chase,'' I warned.

''No promises,'' He replied, looking at me.

I walked up the stairs ignoring the look I was receiving,

''I mean it, no hitting on Krys. End of story.''

As I slammed my door, accidentally of course, I heard a muffled shout back.

''This isn't over!'' He shouted.

But it so, totally was.


	2. Chapter 2

I was barely awake, when I stepped out of the shower at 8:00. I had been lying awake most of the night, thinking of Chase, and Krys. They were similar, and I guessed would make a great couple.

Trying my best to push the thought of those two hooking up, I pulled on my black and white acid wash jeans, and a white top, with a drawing of Pikachu on the front. Normally, drawing on clothes ruins them, but when I draw on my clothes, I'm telling you now, It's a work of art. I'd say about 79% of my closet, is just plain items of clothing, which I have drawn on, or cut up, or stitched designs onto.

Anyway, I pulled on my favorite black combat boots and my black bomber jacket, and then ran out the door. If I were going to be late, I would blame Chase. That's what always happened. If I was late, I would instantly blame Chase. 98% of the time it wasn't even his fault, but I would blame him, none the less.

The cafeteria, like every other day, was packed. I sat at our table, followed by Krys who sat beside me.

''Well if it isn't my favourite blonde, and may I say, the quite beautiful new girl.''

A guys voice interrupts my thoughts. Yes... I have thoughts... I have a brain.

''How would you like a beautiful black eye?'' Krys hissed through her teeth.

''Make that two,'' I growled standing up and spinning around to face him. Evan Thomson. He had always had a habit of sexually harassing me, and now my friend... I think he was looking to be attacked.

''Ouch new girl's feisty? Two feisty ladies; me likey!''

I could see Krys lifting her arm to attack, but Tommy practically flew over the table, just in time to grab her and pull her away from Evan, locking her in place.

Seeing my opportunity, with Tommy's hands full - holding Krys back, and Chase - no where to be seen, I leaned in to punch, but instead, my fist made contact with harder skin. A chest. Chase's to be exact. He grabbed my arms and held me in a tight hug.

Of course if the boys thought that mere brute-force would hold us back, they had another thing coming.

Krys and I shared a mischievous glance, then, using the boys for balance, twisted round, and both kicked Evan square in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, and onto someone elses lunch tray.

Tommy and Chase let out a sigh, as Krys and I highfived, then sat back down as if nothing had happened.

What can I say? Great minds think alike.

Chase ended up giving me a lecture, whilst Tommy struggled to control his laughing fit.

''She didn't even use her powers...'' Chase whispered to Tommy once they'd both recovered.

Going by the look on Krys's face - the way she lifted her head at the word _powers_, and then her eyes widened slowly.

''Whayt powers?'' She questioned.

''Just an old joke,'' I say, standing up, ''Chase, lets go.''

''But i'm-'' he looked up at me, only to see a glare that could turn people to stone, ''Okay.''

We walk into the hallway, and then i drag him into the closet, making sure to switch the light on, so that people didn't get the wrong idea.

''Please don't hurt me... I didn't mean to-''

''DO YOU HAVE NO BRAIN?!'' I yell at him

''I didn't think she'd hear!'' He yells back.

''Well she did!''

A sudden wave of dizziness washes over me, and i get a sickly feeling in my stomach.

Chase leans against the shelves stacked with paint and varnish, and runs his fingers roughly through his hair, ''Scarlett, I ju-''

''Don't... talk.'' i mumble, crouching in the corner, bringing my knees to my chest, hoping to overcome the sickness.

A look of sympathy crosses him as he sits down beside me, and hugs me loosely, ''Relax, okay?''

''_How _can I _relax_?! What if she finds out? What if she calls us freaks?! She'll _hate _us! _ME!_''

''She's not like that,'' He smiled, kissing my head lightly. He may be a total doofus, with the body of an assassin, the face of a jock, the mind of a 5 year old, and a heart of stone, but when it comes to me, he melts. That's right... I MELT him! He's like putty in my hands.

''Now lets go see if Tommy hasn't been tortured into spilling.''

When we reached Tommy and Krys, they were at a different table.

Straight away Tommy started to panic and stutter about Krys... juicing... jackets?

I sighed, ''So why didn't you take the juice out of her hand?''

''Because she wasn't _using_ her hand!'' he spat

''See? I _told_ you she wouldn't class us as freaks!'' Chase smirked, looking at Krys, who was grinning from ear to ear, ''She's one of us!''


End file.
